


Moving On

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, FRANK DELFINO IS COMPLETE TRASH AND I LOVE HIM, Gen, HTGAWM SEASON 4 SPOILERS, Hurt, Kids, Nannies, New Friendships, Old Relationships, SPOILERS FOR THE MOST RECENT EP (DONT SAY YA WERENT WARNED)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Frank attempts to move on





	Moving On

There you go little man,’ Frank said as he placed Christopher in the sandpit and allowed him to grapple for the small toys he had placed there just a moment ago. He watched him for a moment before moving backward and sitting down on the bench less than a meter away. Christopher watched him move for a moment before becoming engrossed in the toys in front of him. Frank checked his messages quickly before placing his phone in his pocket and watching the child in front of him play. It was about five minutes before he became distracted as a young blonde came up to the bench, pushing a stroller in front of her and sat down on the bench beside him. A toddler he hadn’t seen, as it had been hiding on the other side of the stroller, emerged from behind the pram and waddled over to the sandpit toppling into it with his own toys in hand opposite Christopher who giggled at this new arrival. She stationed the double stroller beside her before leaning into it for a moment fussing over another child before leaning back against the bench and looking around the park, doing a quick head count of children.

She smiled at Frank, who smiled back. She was very pretty, with a lovely figure and he noticed himself glancing at her every few seconds taking her in. Their eyes caught each other’s gaze a couple of times and they shared flirtatious smiles once more before Frank broke the ice and said ‘hi.’

‘Hi,’ she replied before joking, ‘I’m hoping you’re here with a kid.’  
‘I am,’ he chuckled, ‘I’m looking after Christopher here.’  
Frank pointed to the child who was interacting with the toddler of hers in the sandpit.  
‘Good,’ she said, ‘you can never be too careful. I’m Y/N by the way.’  
‘Frank, Frank Delfino.’

Her name was Y/N and she had four kids. In her care that is. Like Frank, she was a nanny, though hers was her official job whilst he was freelance not that he minded. Over the next week or so Frank found himself frequenting the park more often than before. She was pretty sure, and if he wasn’t still hung up on Laurel she would be his type. But that wasn’t what he liked about her. She had excellent tips for helping him with Christopher. She was funny and brought flapjacks to die for but most importantly she listened to him. He aired all his dirty laundry, well not all of it otherwise she would have run for the hills, mostly he gave her the clean version of what happened between him and Laurel and she gave him advice.

‘Hey Frank,’ she said as he appeared at the park that day sitting in their usual spot near their favorite sandpit. She liked it because it had a great vantage point of the whole park so she could watch all of her kids and he liked it because she was there.

‘Hey,’ he said sliding into the seat next to her with Christopher still in tow. Though he had brought him to the park he didn’t want to let him go and play. After all, he didn’t know how long he would have left with him. Laurel was pulling away and that meant the happy family dynamic he had been clinging to was soon to disappear. Even more so know he had proposed.

‘What’s with the long face?’ she asked in what he wasn’t entirely convinced was a baby voice.  
‘Nothing,’ he said entertaining Christopher as best he could as he was beginning to become antsy wanting to play.  
‘Try again sailor,’ she said quirking an eyebrow.  
‘I proposed to Laurel.’  
‘Oh,’ she said, ‘and from your tone, I’m guessing that it didn’t go to good?’  
‘She said no.’  
‘Ouch…maybe it’s a good thing?’ she said trying to force as much optimism into her voice as he could but there was nothing she could do to disguise the pity.  
‘Doubt it.’  
‘Frank, did you ever think about it properly?’  
‘Properly? I love that girl so much and you don’t know the whole story.’  
‘From what I can tell it’s pretty twisted and I’m not against the idea of you two but maybe…maybe it’s for the best. She’s a mother now, it’s not that simple as it was before. That kid loves you, sure, but maybe a single mom is better than a dysfunctional family.’  
‘I love her so much, I’d do anything for them.’  
‘I know…maybe she’s only remembering the bad things that happen between you two and she’s trying to shelter him from that.’  
‘Maybe, maybe I’m changed since then.’  
‘Maybe things are too far gone to salvage from that.’  
‘I don’t know.’  
‘Or….’  
‘Or what?’

‘Nothing nevermind,’ she said squirming in her seat slightly before picking up the baby that had chosen the perfect time to interrupt by crying.  
‘No go on,’ he said turning to face her watching as she bounced the baby on her knee and tried to soothe him. His tone was irate though he knew what she was saying wasn’t that intentionally mean.  
‘I just…erm, maybe she’s moved on…I’m not saying she doesn’t love you. I mean the fact that she was willing to sleep with you means there’s got to be something there but maybe it’s not love anymore. Maybe Wes stopped that and maybe having Christopher reinforces it. It’s not you.’  
‘It’s not you it’s me huh?’ he chuckled sadly.  
‘Frank,’ she sighed before placing her hand on his bicep, ‘I’m sorry…’  
‘Why? It’s not your fault.’  
‘I know, doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck.’  
‘Yeah,’ he sighed enjoying the feel of his dainty hand on his arm, the absence of physical contact in the past few days hitting him like a truck.  
‘You know if I didn’t have the kids I’d suggest that we go for a drink to drown your sorrow.’  
‘I guess a bottle of milk will have to do for now,’ Frank chuckled, ‘until Friday maybe, say 6 o'clock Joe’s bar?’  
‘I get off at half past so say 7,’ she said with a coy smile.


End file.
